<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You. I Know. by IAmDeadLocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535605">I Love You. I Know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked'>IAmDeadLocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, No Angst, Top Peter Parker, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you so much Petey Baby.” He mumbles against the younger’s lips. </p><p>“I know.” Peter answer with a grin. </p><p>“Son of a bitch! Get out! You ruined a good sweet moment with an overused Star Wars quote! Out out out!”  Tony says while smacking at peter again although the smile on his face tells Peter he’s not really mad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel OneShots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You. I Know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made this because some people were asking for soft pregnant Tony in the Starker Discord and I decided to deliver for them. </p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter walking into the bedroom after making Tony breakfast in bed to see his naked pregnant lover sleeping peacefully as the morning rays hit his body in all the right ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony is wrapped around the pillow that Peter had vacated earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach propped up on it so he’s not uncomfortable. One arm is under his head while the other is clutching his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is just a hint of drool falling from the corner of Tony’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter can’t help but smile. He wishes he had his camera to capture the moment forever. This is the man he wants for the rest of his life. The man he wants to father all of his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looks down at the tray in his hand. The ring he picked out for his boyfriend shines brightly in the light. He sends a shirt prayer up to any god that is listening and makes his way over to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark. It’s time to get up.” He says in his professional  tone he used way back when he had the internship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burn in hell and leave me alone kid. I’m sleeping” Tony says grumpily while rubbing his face into his arm and pressing his face into the pillow with a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter bites his bottom lip in attempts to not laugh. He really really wishes he had his camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Mr. Stark. We have plans for today and they are already put off because you slept in longer than you should have. Get up please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting up from this spot unless I get a pot of coffee to go with whatever you made.” He says opening his eyes just to send a bleary eyed glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. No coffee till the babies born and even then only in moderation. Doctors order. You know this my love.  I have good herbal tea instead. You like it and I know you know that you do. So come on get up before it gets cold.” Peter says firmly yet fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite my perfectly fat ass Parker. Leave me alone.” With that Tony grabs ahold of the pillow, slowly and with a lot less sass than he was hoping for turns over so his back and bottom is facing peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony raises his middle finger to peter before settling back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter huffs in fond annoyance before smirking evilly. “Ok my love. As you wish.” He sets the tray aside and crawls into bed with Tony. He trails his fingers down Tony’s spine following the trail with kisses until he reaches Tony pleasantly plump bottom. Without warning he bites down. It’s not hard enough to make Tony bleed or to leave a scar but enough for Tony to jump and screech like a banshee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem!” He screams out as he tries to turn and swat at Peter. “You are a monster! I’m telling pepper and Rhodey and ... and... everyone. I’m telling everyone you are abusing your poor pregnant boyfriend for no reason and they are gonna guilt you to hell and back. My god can’t you go back to being that shy nerdy boy who worshipped me. Who taught you to be a menace?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can’t help but laugh as Tony goes on a rant while trying to get up only to get stuck on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all you asked for it. You said ‘Bite my perfect ass’ so I did. Secondly, I learned it from you old man. You were after all my mentor...” a kiss on Tony’s left knee “my teacher...” a kiss on his lower stomach. “My friend..” a kiss on the baby bump. “my hero...” a kiss to the arc reactor “my everything...” a kiss to his steadily reddening neck. “My heart...” a kiss to the left then right cheek. “My soul...” a kiss on the lips. “I love you now and forever. And because I love you I need you to get up and eat. Who knows you may just find something you like on the tray. I know how picky ~~you~~ ...the baby! can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffs out a sigh of annoyance for dramatic affect. “Fine! Help me up you sap. You’re lucky the baby is hungry or else I would be even more dramatic.” Tony sticks his arm up and makes grabby hands at peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it.” He says with a smile while gently pulling Tony up and setting a pillow behind him. He grabs the blanket and put that on his lap before placing the tray on top of the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter holds his breath as Tony slowly goes through and eats the food on the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a nerve wracking experience to see Tony reach for the ring but misses it on four desperate occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finishes up the food and reaches for the tea. He shifts the tray around which causes the ring to get hit by the sun's rays cause the light to reflect into Tony’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the gorgeous gold ring with a ruby gemstone in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter what... why... huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony Stark I love you but seriously you passed that up four freaking times.”  Peter says with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey maybe next time use your words underoos and maybe you wouldn’t have this problem.” Tony said with annoyance in his voice but he refuses to take his eyes off the gorgeous ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well there won’t be a next time. Or at least...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cuts him off quickly while holding the ring close to his chest. “What do you mean there won’t be a next time? Did you change your mind already? I’m keeping the ring you can pry it from my cold dead corp...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter places his hand over Tony’s mouth. Tony doesn’t care and keeps going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighs but can’t help but smile at the soon to be father of his child. The smile causes Tony to stop talking and squint at the younger man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done?” Peter waits for a nod. “Now as I was saying before I was so rudely cut off. There won’t be a next time... “ Tony tenses up. “Because I’m hoping you say yes this time. Which by the way you are clutching that ring I think it’s safe to assume that you’re saying yes? I love you Tony. I want to spend the rest of my life dedicating my time, my love, my devotion to you and our child. I want to fall asleep with you next to me and I want to wake up with you next to me for the rest of our lives. I know that people have made our lives hell and will continue to make our lives hell because of the age difference, that we are two men in love, or because your a rare male who can get pregnant but with you by my side I know all the shit in the world will never phase me because you make it all worth it. You are so beautiful and funny and witty and aggravating and a know it all and smart and kind and..... everything  I have ever wanted when I thought about getting married. You are imperfectly perfect and I want ... no… I NEED in my life. So Mr. Stark will you do me the honor of marrying me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony only stares in wonder at the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you talking? Cat got your tongue?” Peter awkwardly jokes. </span>
</p><p>Tony glares and looks down at the hand still covering his mouth before looking back at Peter with a raised brow. </p><p>
  <span>“Oops sorry!” He says sheepishly while bringing his hand down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cut me off like that again and you’ll be hearing from my lawyers Parker. You better watch it now.” Is the first thing out of Tony’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shuffles and shifts around on the bed dislodging the tray on his lap and causing the thankfully cool tea to spill before peter can grab it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stares at Tony. Tony stares right back as if daring Peter to say anything about the spilt tea. “Don’t worry about the tea or the sheets they can be replaced. Now help me up on my knees.” </span>
</p><p>Peter shakes his head and just does as he’s told. Once they are settled, both kneeling on the bed, Tony brings his hands up to gently grasp Peter’s face. He brings it closer to his allowing their noses to bump each other softly. </p><p>
  <span>“If your silly enough to want me as your partner, your baby daddy, your husband who am I to dissuade you. My answer is yes Baby Boy.” With that Tony pulls Peter in and kisses him like it’s going out of style. “I love you so much Petey Baby.” He mumbles against the younger’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Peter answer with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch! Get out! You ruined a good sweet moment with an overused Star Wars quote! Out out out!”  Tony says while smacking at Peter again although the smile on his face tells Peter he’s not really mad. He laughs and gently grabs at the flying hands one of which is still clutching the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all seriousness though. I love you to. I always have and I always will. May I?” Peter holds out his hand for the ring. Tony hesitantly puts it in his hand, nervous that Peter’s gonna take it back and scream just kidding while running out the room where he knows Tony won’t be able to follow fast enough. </span>
</p><p>His worries are unfounded as Peter takes his left hand and places the ring on it his finger. He kisses the ring, the knuckle, the palm and then Tony’s lips. </p><p>
  <span>“Happy 5th anniversary my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy 5th anniversary to you as well kiddo.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Epilogue: Tony gives birth to twins that they name Wade and Harley. They get married when the kids are two and Wade accidentally sets fire to the reception hall and Harley set lose Dumm E with the fire hydrant. Tony and peter think it’s funny everyone else not so much.*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>